Tumhain yad ho
by love and trust
Summary: It's about love, misunderstanding and confession.
1. Chapter 1

Teaz khush gawar mehakti hawa ka jhonka aankhain kholnay pa majboor kr daita ha. Aankhain khol k lambi sans k zarye us mehak ko apnay ander utarti ha aur balcony se neechay daikhti ha. Hawa k sath hiltay masti krtay pholon ko daikh k aik muskurahat khud ba khud labonn pa a jati ha. June July ki intehai garmion k mahino ma aisa mosam kisi naimat se kaum nhi. Jaldi jaldi tyar ho k bureau k liye nikalti ha.

Gari chalatay huay usay yad ata ha k kal usnay dinner pa jana tha par ja nhi pae to rothay huay ko mananay k liye aik sorry card laity ha. Koun k who jaldi pohanch jati ha bureau to file k sath card bhi apnay desk pa la k jati ha aur card likhnay k baad file ma masroof ho jati ha.

Kuch dair ma sub anay lag jatay hain. Abhijeet us sa file k mutalik pochta ha.

**Abhijeet:** Shreya file complete ho gae.

**Shreya:** Yes sir. Bs 2 min ma compile krlon.

File k kuch kaghaz us k table pa hote hain arrangement k liye. Un sub ko file ma dalnay lagti ha.

**Abhijeet:** Aisay hi da do ma khud arrange kr long a.

**Shreya:** Nhi sir ma kr daiti hon.

**Abhijeet:** Ma kr long a waisay bhi recheck kr k sign to krnay hi hain tum apna baki kam krlo.

Yeh kehtay hi Abhijeet sara kuch file ma dal k apni table pa la ata ha. Aur file check krnay lgta ha. Achanak file se kuch girta ha. Daya Abhijeet k pas ata ha koi baat krnay uski nazar par jati ha who usay uthata ha.

**Daya:** yeh kia ha?

**Abhijeet:** Pta nhi. Shayad Shreya ka hoga file k papers k sath ghalti se a gya hoga.

**Daya:** Card lgta ha. Khol k daikhta ha aur shocked reh jata ha.

**Abhijeet:** Nhi Daya kisi ki cheez nhi kholni chahiye. But he is too late because Daya has already opened it and after seeing Daya shocked.

**Abhijeet:** Kia hua? Tum itnay shocked q ho gae aisa kia ha card ma?

No reply from Daya forced Abhijeet to look at the card himself.

**Abhijeet:** What? Yeh kia ha? Aisa kaisay ho skta ha?

Abhijeet hairat se Daya ko hilata ha aur Daya bureau se chala jata ha.

On the other side jub Shreya ko card nhi milta to usay yad ata ha k file k papers scattered thay kahin un k sath na chala gaya ho. Yeh soch k who Abhijeet k pas ati ha.

**Shreya:** Sir ….

**Abhijeet:** Han

**Shreya:** Sir woh actually sir

**Abhijeet:** Kia baat ha Shreya?

**Shreya:** Sir who mara card gum gaya ha kahin ap k pas to?

**Abhijeet:** Yeh card? Showing her the card.

**Shreya:** Yes sir. Thank God mil gaya nhi to dobara lainay ka pta nhi time milta k nhi.

**Abhijeet:** Yeh kis k liye aur kis liye? I am sorry ma personal baat poch rha hon.

**Shreya:** It's ok sir aisi koi baat nhi ha. Actually yeh

But was interrupted by a call. A case was reported so everyone went there. On the way Abhijeet informed Daya and he too reached there.

On the way back in the car Purvi and Shreya are also with Abhijeet and Daya. And Daya is in a very serious mood. Shreya and Purvi are talking to each other in whispers so their seniors don't hear what they are saying.

**Shreya:** Purvi yar aik favor chahiye

**Purvi:** Bol na Shreya

**Shreya:** Tujjhay to pta ha kal mera dinner tha but Abhijeet sir ki birthday party ki wajah se ma ja nhi pae

**Purvi:** Oh to ab who naraz ha?

**Shreya:** Han yar. Ma card send to kia ha but who abhi pohancha nhi hoga.

**Purvi:** To?

**Shreya:** Usnay kal se kuch khaya nhi hoga ghussay ma. Tu to usay janti ha na. usay lunch pa kahin la ja. Khana nhi khae ga to dawa time pa nhi la skay ga agay hi raat aur subha kin hi li hogi.

**Purvi:** Tu na pehlay q nhi btaya ma breakfast bhi krwa daiti na usay.

**Shreya:** Sorry yar pareshani me dimag se nikal gaya.

**Purvi:** Chal koi baat nhi ma hon na ma usay sambhal lon gi to bilkul fikar mat kar.

**Shreya:** Thanks yar.

**Purvi:** Tu to aisay bol rhi ha jaisay who mera kuch nhi.

**Shreya:** Ok sorry ab nhi bolti theak ha. Ab khush.

And they reach bureau. It's lunch time and everybody leaves for cafeteria except for Purvi and Shreya. Purvi leaves for a restaurant nd Shreya still working. Suddenly someone comes and

**Person:** Kia hua tum na khana nhi khana?

**Shreya:** Nhi mara dil nhi kr rhaa.

**Person:** Q dil nhi kr rha? Raat bhi party ma tum na kuch nhi khaya, Purvi na mjhy btaya k tum dono ki lrae hui ha aur agar usnay kuch nhi khaya tum nab hi to nhi khaya. Usay Purvi khila da gi tum chalo.

**Shreya:** Rehnay dain dr. Tarika sach ma bikul dil nhi chah rha aur bhook bhi nhi ha.

**Tarika:** mjhay pta ha sub bus mjhay kuch nhi sunna tum chalo.

**Shreya:** Acha aik minute. Chalain.

Daya who has come back from cafeteria to take his mobile has listened the entire conversation. Now he is really jealous thinking (_itna pyar usnay kal se kuch nhi khaya hoga to isi liye isnay bhi nhi khaya. Ha kon yeh jis se Shreya itna pyar krti ha? Pta krna paray ga_) with this thought he left.

After lunch everyone got back to work. They got a tip about the culprit and went to catch him. They caught him. On their way back. Shreya gets a call.

**Shreya:** Hello sweat heart.

**Person:** Thank you for the card and sorry I mis behaved.

**Shreya:** It's ok but don't do this again. You know you are my life. Promise me k ayenda aisa nhi kro gay. Chahay kuch bhi ho jae apna khayal rakho gay.

**Person:** Ok I promise lakin dobara aisa hoga to nhi na?

**Shreya:** My love bilkul nhi hoga. Ok take care. Bye.

Daya's mood got worse after hearing Shreya calling someone sweat heart and my love. He thinks (_yeh aisay kaisay kisi ko bhi sweat heart ya my love keh skti ha_) and they reach bureau Abhijeet feels his absent mindedness and understands the situation.

Everyone went to their homes. Daya in his house thinking;

_Aisa kaisay ho skta ha?_

_Who kisi aur se kaisay pyar kr skti ha?_

_Lakin ma bhi to usay kabhi nhi kaha that I love her._

_But still can't she feel my love, my concern for her._

_How can she do this to me? I have to talk to her._

All these thoughts make him confuse and he calls Shreya.

**Daya:** Hello.

**Person:** Who is this?

**Daya:** Who are you? And where is Shreya?

**Person:** ma kioun baton? Kioun poch rhay ho mari Shreya k baray ma?

**Daya:** I am Sr. Ins. Daya.

**Person:** Oh sir ap sorry mjhay pta nhi tha. Wait ma bulata hon usay.

My life ap k liye call ha.

**Shreya:** kis ka call ha?

**Person:** sr. Ins. Daya ka.

**Shreya:** Hello Daya sir.

But the call has already being cut after hearing the word my life.


	2. Chapter 2

My life ap k liye call ha.

**Shreya:** kis ka call ha?

**Person:** sr. Ins. Daya ka.

**Shreya:** Hello Daya sir.

But the call has already being cut after hearing the word my life.

**Next day in the bureau:**

Daya aur Abhijeet enter hotay hain. Aj dono jaldi agae hain. Abhi sirf ACP sir aur Shreya aye hotay hain. Jaisay hy dono atay hain.

**Shreya:** Good morning Abhijeet sir, good morning Daya sir.

**Abhijeet:** Good morning Shreya.

Just then Acp sir comes from his cabin.

**DUO:** Good morning sir.

**ACP:** Good morning. To chaplain Abhijeet? Daya yahan koi masla ho to btana.

**Daya:** Ap fikar na krain sir ma sambhal longa aur agar kuch hua to apko inform kr don ga.

**ACP:** Ok pher hum chaltay hain.

ACP and Abhijeet leave as they have a meeting with DCP.

**Shreya:** Sir kal apnay call kia tha pher bund kr dia ma baad ma try bhi kia lakin apnay receive nhi kia. Sub theak ha na?

Phone aur pher my life k alfaaz yad kr k Daya ka mood bigar jata ha.

**Daya** in angry tone: Haan sub theak ha. Tum ja k kaam kro.

**Shreya** in confusion sbout his behavior: Ok sir.

Everyone comes one by one. And because Daya is in a very bad mood everyone starts doing their pending file work after wishing him.

Sometimes later bureau phone rings, and a case is reported so Daya, Sachin, Shreya goes there.

There Shreya gets a call and gets tensed.

They come back to bureau and at lunch time when everyone is leaving for lunch Purvi comes near Shreya.

**Purvi:** Shreya chal khana nhi khana kia?

**Shreya:** Purvi mjhay jana ha who Rahul ki tbiat bigar gae ha aur tumhay pta ha na who kisi nhi sunta maray elwah.

Daya who was there leaves after hearing this in anger.

**Purvi:** Theak ha tum jao. Aur usay kehna jaldi theak ho jae.

**Shreya** with tears in her eyes: Purvi thanks.

Shreya leaves and before leaving goes near Daya to inform him.

**Shreya:** Sir who mjhay thora kam ha to ma jaon. Please lunch time khatam honay tak ajaon gi.

**Daya: **Jao. _Thinking us k liye lunch bhi chor dia._

**Shreya **_thinking: Yeh Daya sir ko pta nhi kia ho gya ha subha se gussay ma hain kahin kal Rahul na phone pa kuch ulta seedha to nhi bool dia. Chalo wapis a k sir se Rahul ki taraf se maafi manng longi._

Shreya wahan se hospital jati ha jahan aik 20 saal ka larka doctors aur nurses se lr rha hota ha Shreya ko daikhtay hi us k pas ata ha.

**Rahul:** Shreya tum itni dair se q aye ho? Tumhain pta ha na ma tumharay siwa kisi se medicine nhi laita.

**Shreya:** Sorry my love traffic bht tha. Chalo ab jaldi se medicine lo mjhay wapis bhi jana ha.

**Rahul:** Jana zrori ha ruk nhi skti?

**Shreya:** Meri jaan case ha aur Abhijeet sir aur ACP sir bhi nhi hain to chute nhi milay gi.

**Rahul:** Oh! With teasing tone: Daya sir to ha na?

**Shreya:** Haan q koi kaam ha?

**Rahul:** Haan unse kuch kehna tha.

**Shreya:** Acha kia kehna tha?

**Rahul:** Who ma na is ma likh dia ha. Khabardar kholnay ki koshish bhi mat krna. Aur aisay hi unhain daina.

**Shreya:** Ok jaisa ap kaho. Ab ma chalon?

**Rahul:** Ok but sham ko jaldi ana.

**Shreya:** Koshish kron gi.

On the way back Shreya buys a sorry card for Daya and writes it. Shreya reaches 5 mins late and as Daya is already angry shouts on her.

**Daya:** Yeh time ha anay ka?

**Shreya:** Sorry sir traffic bht thi.

**Daya:** Duty time ma agar wapis nhi a skti to personal kaam off duty kia kro.

**Shreya:** I am sorry sir. Agay se aisa nhi hoga.

**Daya:** Theak ha jao .

Shreya puts the card on Daya's table while moving to her table.

Culprit is caught in the evening and everybody leaves for home. As Daya picks his keys he sees the card and takes it with him.

After reaching home he puts the card on table and freshens up after making coffee while going towards tv lounge he sees the card again and takes it with him and after sitting opens it and a smile forms on his lips reading it.

It was a beautiful card and in between its written:

Daman bachay walay yeh berukhi ha kaisi

Keh do agar hua ha koi kasoor hum se.

Sorry so so so sorry .

Your Shreya

Daya reads it again and again and then thinks that he scolded her in front of everyone and talked to her rudely full day. He feels ashamed and calls her to appologise.

**Daya:** Hello.

**Shreya:** Hello Daya sir.

**Daya:** I am sorry Shreya I was rude and shouted at you infront of everyone.

**Shreya:** Koi baat nhi sir. Ap senior hain jub tareef krnay ka haq ha to dantnay ka bhi ha.

**Daya:** Lakin pher bhi mjhay apnay ghussay pa kabu rakhna chahiye tha.

**Shreya:** Koi baat nhi sir raat gae baat gae bhool jaen.

**Daya:** Lakin raat to abhi baki ha.

**Shreya:** Kia mtlb sir?

**Daya:** I want to make it up to you.

**Shreya:** It's not required sir. It's totally fine. Mjhay bilkul bhi apki dant ka bura nhi lga.

**Daya:** Lakin mjhay lga. Mairi khushi k liye? Please? Abhi tum na kaha raat gae baat gae raat chali jae gi jaldi maan jao.

**Shreya** smiling: Theak ha sir. Btaen?

**Daya:** Btean mtlb? Yeh surprise ha. Ma 10 min ma tumharay ghar arha hon.

**Shreya:** Ok sir. Ma apka wait rhi hon.

After 10 mins Daya reaches Shreya's house and rings the bell. Shreya opens the door at the first bell.

**Daya:** waoh lgta ha door pa hi khari thi.

**Shreya:** who ….. ap ander aye na.

**Daya:** I am sorry yeh lo.

**Shreya:** It's ok. Aur yeh wo ho jumps in happiness. Thank you sir thank you very much it's so so so beautiful. Love u sir wao. Hugs the gift.

Daya has given her a teady bear nearly to her size. Daya astonished on her words and love u sir words echoed in his ears again and again.

Then Shreya sees something in his hands and asks.

**Shreya:** Sir.

But no reply.

**Shreya:** Daya sir.

**Daya:** hmm haan. Kia hua?

**Shreya:** kia soch rhay hain? Aur yeh kia ha ap k hath ma?

**Daya:** Soch rha tha kash ma yeh teady hota in dreamy voice.

**Shreya:** Sir kia?

**Daya** coming back to senses: Oh who kuch nhi yeh icecream ha ma na socha sath ma icecream hi kha lain.

**Shreya:** Ma abhi plates lati hon. Ap baithye na.

**Daya** _thinking: Yeh mjhay kia ho gya tha ma nay eh q socha k kash ma us teady ki jagah hota?_

Daya's thoughts were interrupted by Shreya.

**Shreya:** Yeh lain sir.

**Daya:** Thank you. Shreya tumhain gift pasand to aya na?

**Shreya:** Sir pasand? Bht bht bht pasand aya._ Thinking: Sir ap pehli baar maray liye kuch lae hain kaisay pasasnd nhi ata._

Daya leaves after eating icecream. After he left Shreya remembers the letter and thinks of giving him tomorrow.

Daya sleeps with smile on his face after remembering the words love you sir. Where as Shreya gets a call and had to leave for hospital.

**Next day in bureau:**

Everybody is present except Shreya and Daya is also in good mood. ACP sir enters everyone greets him. He gets a call.

**ACP:** Hello.

**Person:** Ma aj nhi a skti bht emergency.

**ACP:** Shreya sub theak to ha na? koi help chahiye to btao?

**Shreya:** Nhi sir. But sir who aik file maray pas ha jo aj submit honi ha to wo?

**ACP:** Tum uski fikar na kro.

**Shreya:** Thank you sir.

**ACP to Daya:** Daya Shreya aj chute pa ha us k ghar se file la ao.

**Daya:** Yes sir.

Daya reaches Shreya's home and calls her.

**Daya:** Shreya darwaza kholo kub se bell da rha hon.

**Shreya:** Sorry sir ghar pa koi nhi ha ap neighbor se keys la lain. File maray room ma ha.

**Daya:** Sub theak ha na?

**Shreya:** Sir suddenly someone calls her Sir ma apse baad me baat krti hon mjhay abhi jana ha.

**Daya:** Ok koi kaam ho to btana.

**Shreya:** G sir.

Daya takes keys from neighbor and goes to her room and gets astonished to see her room. Her room is beautifully decorated and have pictures and the thing which astonished him most is that she has picture of her with him which he couldn't remember. He takes the file and sees a letter in it and takes it too as FOR DAYA SIR is written on it.

While returning keys he asks neighbor about Shreya's whereabouts. They tell him she went to xxxxxxxx hospital. He gets scared as if something has happened to her. He reaches hospital and finds her entering a room. He enters behind her and gets stuck on the door step by looking in the room.

SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. AND THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ENCOURAGEMENT. I AM NOT GOOD IN WRITING AND DEFINITELY NOT ROMANTIC AT ALL BUT I AM TRYING. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT.

SO WHO IS RAHUL?

WHAT IS HIS RELATION TO SHREYA?

WHAT DAYA SAW IN HOSPITAL ROOM THAT MADE HIM FREEZE AT THE DOOR STEP?


	3. Chapter 3

While returning keys he asks neighbor about Shreya's whereabouts. They tell him she went to xxxxxxxx hospital. He gets scared as if something has happened to her. He reaches hospital and finds her entering a room. He enters behind her and gets stuck on the door step by looking in the room.

As Daya enters the room he sees Rahul hugging Shreya and crying: Nhi mjhay medicine nhy khanai.

**Daya:** Rahul?

**Rahul:** Daya sir! Hello sir! Ap kaisay hain?

**Daya:** Ma theak hon tum theak nhi lg rhay. Kia hua?

**Shreya:** Sir ap yahan? Ap Rahul ko kaisay jantay hain?

At the same time a nurse comes.

**Nurse:** Madam apko doctor sahib bula rhay hain.

Shreya goes with the nurse.

**Rahul:** Sir ma na apko btaya than a k mairi life ma do log hain agr un ma se aik bhi dor hogya to ji nhi paunga. Bs sir aik dor ho gae. Who mjh se pyar nhi krti thi.

Saying this he starts crying. Nurse comes and gives sedative injection.

Daya goes to his house and thinks about what just happened and then memory comes abou when and how he first met Rahul.

**Flashback:**

Daya and Abhijeet on vocation at a hill station where during hiking Abhijeet slips but a person holds him and he save but unconscious as he hurt his head. Daya reaches there.

**Daya:** Hello! Thank you for saving my friend. I am Daya and you are?

**Person:** Hello! I am Rahul and please don't thank me it was my obligation as a human being.

**Daya:** Nhi! Ap nay maray dost ki jan bachae ha aur is k liye thankyou to bht chota lafz ha.

**Rahul:** Sir aisi koi baat nhi. Waisay apko daihan rakhna chahiye barish k baad hiking khatarnak ho skti ha.

**Daya:** ma na to kaha tha lakin yeh mairi suntan hi kahan ha. Waisay tum yahan akelay chutian guzarnay aye ho?

**Rahul:** Sir ma chution pa nhi hon aik project k liye research krnay aya hon.

**Daya:** yar sir kehna bund kro. Aur akelay aye ho ya dost wagairah k sath?

**Rahul:** nhi Daya akela hi aya hon.

**Daya:** oh lakin kisi ko la atay to tumhain bhi acha lgta.

**Rahul:** kia kron mairi dono janain masroof thi to akelay hi ana pra.

**Daya:** dono janain matlab?

**Rahul:** mairi zindagi ma do larkian hain aik mairi behan aur aik mera pyar. Aur undono ma mairi zindagi basti ha agr kabhi un me se koi aik bhi sath na ho to ma ji nhi paon ga.

**Daya:** yeh sirf kehnay ki baatain hain. Ab bhi to akelay ho yahan aur ji bhi rhay ho.

**Rahul:** Daya sath honay ka matlab yeh nhi k who maray pass hon bulkal sath honay ka matlab ha k who mujh se pyar krti hon.

**Daya:** jub pass nhi hain to sath kaisay hain?

**Rahul:** Daya koi ap k pass ho lakin ap k sath na ho yeh bht takleef da amal hota ha jub k koi ap k sath na ho lakin ap k pass ho to apko sakoon milta ha. Kisi din apko mairi baat smjh ajaegi.

**Daya:** may be. Waisay tum itna sub kaisay jantay ho. I mean itni bari baatain.

**Rahul:** apko apni jano se mil waon ga na to apko bhi unse pyar ho jae ga tub apka bhi dill kray ga k who ap k sath hon tab ap bhi aisi baatain krnay lgain gay.

**Daya:** aur agr pyar na hua to?

**Rahul:** ho hi nhi skta mairi janain hain hi aisi k jo unhain jaan lay pyar kiye bina reh hi nhi skta.

**Daya:** chalo unse bhi mil lain gay lakin abhi chaltay hain hum. Kabhi koi kaam ho to zroor yad krna tumhara ehsan ha mjh pa utarnay ka moka zror daina.

**Rahul:** Daya pher wohi baat koi ehsaan nhi ha. Khair apna aur sir ka khayal rakhna. Bye.

**Daya:** bye.

Flashback end.

**Daya thinking:** _Rahul tum ne theek kaha tha jo koi tumhari jaan se mil le usay pyar to ho hi jae ga. Lakin mjhay kuch krna hoga. Ma us k sath aisa hotay nhi daikh skta. Kia kron ma kia kron?_

Finally he comes to a decision and calls Shreya.

**Shreya:** Hello Daya sir! How are you?

**Daya:** I am fine. Tum kahan ho abhi?

**Shreya:** ghar jar hi hon. Sir khairiat? Sub theak ha na? ap pareshan lag rhay hain?

**Daya:** mjhay tum se kuch baat krni ha. Kia ma tumharay ghar a skta hon abhi?

**Shreya:** yes sir ma 10 min ma ghar pohanch jaon gi ap ajaen.

**Daya:** ok thank you. Bye.

**Shreya thinking:** _Daya sir pareshan lag rhay thay. Kia baat ho skti ha jo sir is waqt krna chahtay hain? Sir Rahul ko kaisay jantay hain? Aur hospital se mjhay milay bina hi wapis chalay gae thay? Ma itna q soch rhi hon. Abhi sir ayengay to pta chal jae ga. Mjhay ghar pohanchna chahiye._

After about 10 minutes Shreya reaches her house and about 10 minutes later Daya reaches her house and rings the bell. Shreya opens the door on the first bell.

**Shreya:** hello sir ander aye na.

**Daya:** hello thankyou.

**Shreya:** sir ap baithain ma coffee latai hon.

**Daya:** nhi Shreya mjhay tum se kuch baat krni ha tum baitho.

**Shreya:** sir coffe pi k baat kr li jiye ga. Waisay bhi ap thakay hhuay lag rhay hain apko acha lgay ga.

**Daya:** theak ha.

Shreya makes coffee and comes back to lounge.

**Shreya:** yeh lijiye sir coffee. Ab btaye kia baat ha? Ap pareshan lag rhay hain. Sub theak to ha na?

**Daya:** Shreya ma tum se kuch mangon to kia tum mjhay do gi?

**Shreya:** q nhi sir zror don gi ap mang k to daikhain.

**Daya:** Shreya soch lo. Kahin aisa na ho baad ma tum da na sko.

**Shreya thinking:** _aisa kia mangna chahtay hain sir. Lakin job hi ho sir pehli baar mjh se kuch mang rhay hain ma zror don gi._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Daya.

**Daya:** Shreya kia soch rhi ho?

**Shreya:** kuch nhi sir. Ab bataen ap ko kia chahiye? Ap k liye to ma jaan bhi da skti ho nap mang k to daikhain.

**Daya** while looking on the ground: Shreya ma chahta hon k

SORRY REALLY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. MY TEACHER ONCE SAID THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR BEING LATE. SO HERE I AM FOR ANY PUNISHMENT YOU WANT TO GIVE PROVIDING IT SHOULD BE FESIBLE.

AND THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH. ALTHOUGH I AM NOT A GOOD WRITER BUT YOU ALL HAVE APPRECIATED ME AND MY WORK A LOT. BESIDE APRRECIATION IF THERE IS ANY CRITICISM OR FAULTS OR MISTAKES I AM OPEN TO EVERYTHING.

THOSE WHO WANT SUSPENSE TO BE OVER I WANT TO SAY MAGIC IS IN MYSTERY ONCE MYSTERY IS OVER SO IS THE MAGIC IN IT.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK DAYA WANTS FROM SHREYA? WILL SHREYA BE ABLE TO FULFIL HIS WISH?


	4. Chapter 4

**Daya:** Shreya kia soch rhi ho?

**Shreya:** kuch nhi sir. Ab bataen ap ko kia chahiye? Ap k liye to ma jaan bhi da skti ho nap mang k to daikhain.

**Daya** while looking on the ground: Shreya ma chahta hon k

He couldn't say anything more as she was right in front of her and he wasn't able to say anything while looking in her sparkling eyes that long to do anything for him just for the love that she has for him and that is clearly visible in her eyes.

Who apni jagah se khara hota ha aur ahista ahista khirki ki janib bharhta ha. Bahar daikhta ha aur door kalay asmaan ko ghornay lgta ha jo k badlon se ghira hua ha aisa lgta ha jaisay badal barasnay to betaab hain. Wahin kharay kharay 2, 3 second tak bahar daikhta rehta ha lakin yeh waqt in dono logon ko seediaon ki tarah lgta ha. Pher aik lambi sans leta ha.

Still staring outside **he says:** Shreya ma chahta hon k …(pauses for a while)… tum mjh se door ho jao.

And bends his head down. On the other hand Shreya thinks she might mis heard him. So asks.

**Shreya:** what? What do you mean sir? Ma kuch smjhi nhi. Ap se door ho jaon mtlb?

**Daya:** tum mjhay pasand krti yeh mjhay pta ha tumharay cheray se tumhari ankhon se dikhta ha. Crying silently

Ma chahta hon hun k yeh sub ghayab ho jae.

Tum mjhay pasand na kro. Itni door ho jao k chah k bhi tumhari ankho ma mjhay daikh k ani wali chamak nazar na aye.

Shreya becomes stunned after hearing this. She stands from her place.

**Shreya:** sir ma apko pasand nhi krti… apse pyar krti krti hon. Bht pyar krti hon.

Crying and **saying:**

Pyar koi computer, mobile ya tv nhi k jeb chahay on kia aur jub chahay off kr dia.

Pyar to ek ehsas ha jo dil ma khud ba khud bedaar hota ha aur iska pta us waqt chalta ka jub ye hap k dill ma itni gehrea ma utar chukka hota ha k ap isay chah k bhi nhi nikal sktay.

Daya wipes his tears cleans his face and changes his expressions and turns towards Shreya.

**Daya:** yani mjhay hi tum se door jana hoga.

He turns again as its really hard for him to see Shreya crying and that too when he is the reason of those tears in her life.

**Daya:** mjhay lga hi that um mjhay nhi da sko gi isi liye tum se pehlay he pocha tha k tum da sko gi

And he turns and sees there is no one there. He takes a deep sigh and leaves her house. Clouds starts pouring with sound of thunder. Shreya comes in her balcony and starts crying. Us ki cheekhain badalon ki jaraj ma chup jati hain aur ansoo barish k pani ma mix ho jatay hain. Woh dharain mar mar k roti ha.

Daya ghar ppohanchta ha aur ander dakhil hotay hi uska bundh toot jata ha aur woh ronay lgta ha aur dono sochtay hai:

_Manay apna pyar panay se pehlay ki kho dia_

Aur dono rootay rootay so jatay hain.

**In Shreya's house:**

Subha Shreya ki ankh khulti ha who daikhti ha k who to barish ma rootay rootay balcony ma hi so gae. Uthnay ki kkoshish krti ha lakin abdan aur sar dard k baes uth nhi pati. Aur dobara wahin baith jati ha. Pher usay raat ki saari batain yad ati hain aur woh aik jatkay se uthti ha. Apnay sari takleefon ko nazar andaz krtay huay bureau janay k liye tyar hoti ha.

Bureau jatay huay rastay ma aik card ki dokan k samnay rukti ha aur aik card khareedti ha aur bureau pohanchti ha.

**In Daya's house:**

Daya wakes up. Daikhta ha k who darwazay k pass zameen pa so rha ha. Usay raat ki sari batain yad ati hain aur ansoon se bhari ankhain us k zehan ma nakh ho jati hain.

Woh aik dum baichain ho jata ha. Lakin pher kuch sochta ha aur apnay oper kabu kr k bureau janay k liye tyar ho jata ha.

Is khuwahish k sath k aj us se samna na ho q k uski ansoon se bhari ankhain daikh k who apna faisla na bdal da.

**In the bureau:**

Seedhi apnay desk pa jati ha card kholti ha kuch likhti ha pher computer pa kuch type kr k print krti ha. Pher Daya k desk pa ja k card drawer ma rakh daiti ha aur apnay desk ki taraf barhti ha.

Usi waqt Sachin aur Purvi bureau ma dakhil hotay hain. Shreya ko chakar ata ha woh girnay lgti ha lakin Purvi usay pakar laity ha. Sachin uski laal ankhain daikh k dar jata ha.

**Sachin:** Shreya tum theek to ha? Kia hua?

**Purvi:** Shreya tumhain to bohat taiz bukhar ha. Ankhain bhi sojhi hui hain.

**Shreya:** nhi ma theek hon.

Purvi pareshan ho jati ha.

**Purvi:** Shreya sub theek ha na? Rahul kaisa ha? Woh to theek ha na?

**Shreya:** haan woh theak ha.

**Sachin:** tum aj q aye? Itni tbiat khrab thi rest kr laity?

**Shreya:** bs ACP sir se thora kam tha to isi liye.

Usi waqt ACP sir aur Abhijeet ander dakhil hotay hain.

**ACP:** kissay kaam tha mjh se?

**Purvi:** sir Shreya ko. Isay itna taiz bukhar ha to hum isay keh rhay thay k rest kray.

**Sachin:** lakin usnay kaha apse zrori kam ha to is liye aye ha.

**Abhijeet:** Shreya aisa bhi kia zrori kam k tum apni sehat ko bhi bhool gae?

**ACP:** haan Shreya sehat sab se pehlay ati ha kaam to hotay rhaun gay.

**Shreya:** sir yeh zrori ha isi liye aye hon.

**ACP:** acha chalo cabin ma ao aur btao kia kaam ha.

Shreya aur ACP sir cabin ma chalay jatay hain kuch dair baad Shreya bahir ati ha. Uski ankhon ma ansoo hotay hain. Cabin ma ACP sir sar jhukae baithay hotay hain.

Purvi se galay milti ha apna samaan laity ha aur nikal jati ha.

**Sachin:** isay kia hua? Ro q rhi thi?

**Purvi:** aisa kia kaam tha k roti hoi gae ha? Abhijeet sir ap sir se pochye na kia hua ha.

**Abhijeet:** ACP sir bhi pareshan lag rhay hain pta nhi kia hua ha? Tum dono phikar na kro ma sir se baat kr k pta krnay ki koshish krta hon.

Abhijeet, ACP sir k cabin ma jata ha.

Usi waqt Daya, Freddy, Pankhaj aur Nikhil bhi bureau poahntay hain. Aur Sachin aur Purvi k pas jatay hain.

**Freddy:** kia hua? Ap dono yahan q kharay hain?

Is se pehlay k koi jawab daita Abhijeet cabin se nikalta ha us k chehray pa pareshani saaf dikhae daiti ha.

**Sachin and Purvi:** sir kia pta chala?

**Pankhaj:** kis baray ma?

**Daya:** kia hua boss kuch pareshan dikh rhay ho?

**Abhijeet:** usnay transfer krwa li ha apni head office ma.

**Sachin and Purvi:** kiaaaaaaaa?

**Nikhil:** kis nay sir?

**Sachin:** Shreya ne.

All become shocked.

**Purvi:** lakin q sir?

**Sachin:** akhir hua kia ha?

**Nikhil: **sir koi wajah to btae hogi usnay.

**Abhijeet:** usnay kaha k Rahul ki tbiat theek nhi ha aur is waqt usay Shreya ki ziada zrorat ha aur case to kabhi bhi a skta ha to aisay ma woh Rahul ko time nhi da skti.

**Sachin: **sir yeh to koi excuse na hua. Who case pa kaam na kray hum sub sambhal laingay woh bs paper work kr lay.

**Abhijeet:** sir na kaha tha woh nhi mani. Usnay kaha k duty k time bhi uska dimag Rahul ma rhay to aisay na to woh Rahul ke sath insaaf kr paegi na duty k sath.

**Freddy:** sir yeh achanak usay kia hogia?

**Purvi:** sir kahin isi tension ki wjah se hi to usay bukhar nhi ho gya?

**Abhijeet:** pta nhi. Chalo sab apnay kam pa lag jao. Nhi to ACP sir se daant paray gi.

**Purvi:** sir mera thora hi kaam ha ma kr k Shreya se milnay ja skti hon?

**ACP:** haan lakin pehlay kaam khatam kr lo. Aur us daikhna k woh medicine la itna taiz bukhar tha pta nhi kuch khaya bhi k nhi?

**Purvi:** yes sir.

Sub udasi k sath apnay apnay desk pa chalay jatay hain.

Daya udasi k apnay desk pa ata ha aur drawer khota ha file nikalnay k liye ander card nazar ata ha. Lakin woh nikalta nhi k kahin koi daikh na lay aur kaam shuru kr daita ha. Abhijeet Daya ko udas daikh k us k pas ata ha.

**Abhijeet:** Daya tu theek ha na?

**Daya:** haan mjhay kia hona ha?

**Abhijeet:** pareshan lag rha ha. Shreya ki wjah se to nhi?

**Daya:** yeh uski life, uska career to decision bhi uska hona chahiye. Ma pareshan nhi hon.

**Abhijeet:** mjh se jhoot bolay ga?

**Daya: **bs woh Purvi ne kaha k bht taiz bukhar tha usay tub s wohi soch rha tha.

**Abhijeet:** tu fikar na kar Purvi abhi jaegi na us k pas to tub hi chalay jana.

**Daya:** nhi ma nhi ja skta mara bht kaam ha. Purvi se hi poch longa.

**Abhijeet:** jaisay teri marzi. Chal kaam krtay hain.

At the same time bureau door opens and a person barges in.

**Person:** yeh ma kia sun rhi hon Abhijeet?

**Abhijeet:** kia hua Tarika jee?

**Tarika:** Shreya na transfer krwa lia?

**Abhijeet:** with a sigh haan. Lakin tumhain kaisay pta chala?

**Tarika:** Dr. Salunkhe na usay subha jatay huay daikha tha to unhain btaya usne. Unhon ne bht roknay ki koshish ki par who kuch btanay ko tyR HI NHI HUI.

**Abhijeet:** ACP sir ne bhi bohat koshish ki par who nhi mani.

**Tarika:** who aisa kaisay kr skti ha? Ma baat krti hon us se.

**Purvi:** Tarika abhi nhi abhi who jo chahti ha usay krnay do.

**Abhijeet:** Purvi yeh tum ki akeh rhi ho?

**Sachin:** sir Purvi sahi keh rhi ha. Abhi uski tbiat nhi theek.

**Purvi:** aur sir mjhay lgta ha shayad isi tension ki wjah se uski tbiat kharab hui ha.

**Tarika:** lakin….

Was cut by** Sachin:** Tarika smjhnay ki koshish kro.

**Tarika:** kia smjhon? K who transfer krwa rhy ha aur hum sab hath pa hath dharay baithay rhain?

**Purvi:** Tarika uski tbiat thori theak ho jae aur Rahul ki halat bhi thori smbhal jae pher is baray ma baat krain gay.

**Abhijeet:** is waqt usay hamari zrorat ha. Agr hum us k faislay pa ungli uthaen gay to who hum se door ho jae gi. Abhi humain us k sath rehna ha.

**Tarika:** tum log theak keh rhay ho. Us se is baray ma baad ma bhi baat ki ja skti ha.

**Purvi:** isi liye hum na abhi kuch nhi kaha usay. K kahin woh khud ko tanha na tasawar krnay lgay.

**Tarika:** acha chalo ma us sa milnay jar hi hon.

**Purvi:** Tarika ma nab hi jana ha tum lunch time tak wait kr lo dono sath ma chaplain jaen gay.

**Tarika:** yeh theak ha aisay aik us k sath ghar chala jae ga aur dosra Rahul k pas ruk jae ga.

**Abhijeet:** tum log half day leave q nhi la laitay?

**Purvi:** lakin sir kaam?

**ACP:** thora hi kaam ha linch time tak khatam kr lo. Aur agr koi case aya to baki sab to haina who handle kr lain gay.

**Purvi:** thank you sir.

**Tarika:** theak ha ma bhi Salunkhe sir se permission la laity hon.

**Purvi:** chalo lunch time ma miltay hain.

All this time Daya was drowned in a file apparently but he was listening their talk. He was feeling guilty and thinking.

Jis waqt Shreya ko mairi mairay sath ki sab se ziada zrorat thi ma na na sirf usay tanha chor dia bul k us k ansoon aur dukh ka sabab bhi ma hi hon.

**In Shreya's house:**

Shreya is writing diary and continuously crying. Then after sometime she closes her diary and leaves for hospital.

**In bureau:**

Its lunch time and everyone has gone to cafeteria. Only Daya, Abhijeet, Purvi and ACP sir are in bureau. Then Tarika comes.

**Tarika:** chalo Purvi chalain. Abhijeet, Daya tum dono na lunch nhi krna?

**Abhijeet:** ma tumhara hi wait kr rha tha.

**Tarika:** q? kia hua? Khairiat?

**Abhijeet:** haan bs yeh kehna tha k Shreya ka khayal rakhna aur uski tbiat k baray ma foran phone kr k bta daina.

**Tarika:** yeh bhi koi kehnay ki baat ha.

**ACP:** haan Tarika pta tum aur Purvi usay smbhal lo gi par pher bhi pohanchtay hi uski tbiat k baray ma inform kr daina.

**Purvi:** g sir.

**ACP:** theak ha ab tum log niklo.

**Tarika and Purvi:** yes sir.

Dono nikal jati hain aur Abhijeet Daya k pass ata ha.

**Abhijeet:** Daya kia hua lunch nhi krna kia?

**Daya:** bs 5 min file complete kr k ata hon tum jao.

**Abhijeet:** theak ha lakin jaldi ajana.

ACP and Abhijeet leave to have lunch. And now Daya is alone in the bureau.

Being alone in bureau Daya takes this as an opportunity and opens his drawer.

Ander card daikhta ha kamptay huay hathon se usay kholta ha aur parhta ha. Card parhnay k baad who uthta ha gari chabian pakarta ha Abhijeet ko msg krta ha aur bureau se nikal jata ha.

**Daya:** Abhijeet mjhay urgently kahin jana ha kal milta hon. ACP sir ko bta daina.

SORRY REALLY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. MY TEACHER ONCE SAID THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR BEING LATE. SO HERE I AM FOR ANY PUNISHMENT YOU WANT TO GIVE PROVIDING IT SHOULD BE FESIBLE.

AND THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH. ALTHOUGH I AM NOT A GOOD WRITER BUT YOU ALL HAVE APPRECIATED ME AND MY WORK A LOT. BESIDE APRRECIATION IF THERE IS ANY CRITICISM OR FAULTS OR MISTAKES I AM OPEN TO EVERYTHING.

SO THAT WAS THE REASON FOR NOT DISCLOSING THE FACT IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE DEPRESSED.

OK NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

WHERE IS DAYA GOING?

IS SHREYA GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?

WILL SHREYA COME BACK TO BUREAU?

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO RAHUL? AND WHY IS HE IN HOSPITAL?

AND I HOPE YOU ALL WILL LIKE IT.

THANKYOU.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daya:** Abhijeet mjhay urgently kahin jana ha kal milta hon. ACP sir ko bta daina.

Purvi aur Tarika direct hospital jati hain q k unhain pta hota ha k Shreya wahin hogi Rahul k pas.

**In the hospital:**

Purvi and Tarika enter in Rahul's room. He is lying bed. he looks towards the door as the door opens.

**Rahul with smile:** are wah aj to bohat hi koi khas din ha lgta ha do itni khoobsurat lrkian aur maray room ma.

**Tarika with smile:** ab handsome k room ma to khoobsurat larkian hi ayengi na.

**Rahul:** ye hap kia keh rhi hain Abhijeet sir ne sun lia na k ap mjhay handsome keh rhi hain to mairi to khair nhi.

**Tarika:** tum fikar na kro uski ma hon na tumharay sath.

**Rahul:** waisay darlings baat kia ha? Aj duty time ma visit?

**Purvi with pout:** yeh ghalat baat ha tumhari darliong to sirf ma hon.

**Tarika with fake anger:** o hello! Darling sirf ma hon tum nhi.

**Purvi:** this is not fair tum Abhijeet sir ki darling ho.

**Tarika:** nhi ma Rahul ki darling hon.

**Rahul:** are ap log lrnay q lgay ap jaisay kkhoobsurat larkion ko larna shobah nhi daita. Ap dono hi mairi darling hain.

Just then Shreya enters.

**Shreya:** are Purvi Tarika tum dono yahan?

**Purvi:** q hum nhi a sktay?

**Shreya:** mera woh mtlb nhi tha?

**Tarika:** mtlb choro chalo lunch krtay hain. Hum la k ayen hain.

**Shreya:** tum log khao mjhay bhook nhi ha.

**Purvi:** aisay kaisay bhook nhi ha? Tum nhi khao gi to ma bhi nhi khaon gi.

**Rahul with naughty smile:** tum to bilkul girlfriend boyfriend ki tarah paish a rhay ho. Sub kuch theak ha na? I mean normal hona tum log?

**Purvi and Shreya with anger:** Rahul

**Tarika:** hahaha waisay keh Rahul bilkul theak rha ha.

**Purvi:** tum bhi us k sath mil gae. Aur kia theak keh rha ha?

**Rahul:** woh sab kuch choro khana khatay hain?

**Tarika:** han chalo.

Four of them have lunch together with little chit chat.

**After lunch:**

**Tarika:** Shreya tum aur Purvi jao Rahul k pass aj ma hon.

**Shreya:** nhi ma hon tum dono jao.

**Purvi:** g nhi tum to bilkul nhi ruknay wali. Hamesha tum hi rukti ho. Aj ma rukon gi Tarika tum aur Shreya jao.

**Tarika:** nhi…

**But she was cut by Rahul:** are wah mjhay nhi pta tha ma itna handsome hon k teen duniya ki mmost gorgeous, beautiful and adorable larkian maray liye lar rhi hain.

**Purvi, Tarika and Shreya:** tum chup rho.

**Rahul:** yeh acha ha jis k pass rehnay k liye lrae ho rhy ha usi ko chup krwa do.

**Shreya:** tum chup krtay ho k…

**But was cut by Tarika:** isay chup krwana choro aur tum dono niklo yahan se.

**Purvi:** ma rkon gi bas.

**Just then a nurse comes:** ap ko doctor bula rhay hain.

**Shreya:** theak ha chalain.

And Shreya leaves to meet the doctor. And nurse gives sedative injection to Rahul and in 5 mins he goes into deep slumber.

**Tarika in llow tone to Purvi so that Rahul don't get disturbed:** Purvi Shreya terzy ziada close ha. Teri baat pher maan laity usay rest k liye force kr skti ha. Aur waisay bhi ma aik doctor hon to yahan aram se sambhal llon gi.

**Purvi:** theak ha. Lakin mjhay bta daina agar kuch chahiye ho to.

**Tarika:** sure. Acha sun yeh le.

And Tarika gives something to Purvi.

**Purvi:** theak ha ma smjh gae to bilkul fikar na kar.

**Tarika:** to ghar pohanch k bta aik kam kr aj Shreya k ghar hi ruk jay a pher usay apnay ghar la ja?

**Purvi:** ma bhi yehi soch rhi thi. Acha tu nay ACP sir aur Abhijeet sir ko phone kr dia? Who dono intezar kr rhay hon gay Shreya ki tbiat ko lay k bohat pareshan thay.

**Tarika:** han ma to bhool hi gae.

Just then Shreya enters.

**Shreya:** yeh so gya? Chalo acha hua.

**Purvi:** doctor ne kia kaha?

**Shreya:** kuch test kahay hain.

**Tarika:** theak ha tum yeh reports aur prescription mjhay da do ma daikh lon gi. Tum dono niklo.

**Shreya:** acha theak ha aur agar kuch zrorat ho to btana. Hum raat ko atay hain.

**Purvi and Tarika:** g nhi.

**Shreya:** kia nhi?

**Purvi:** hum ab kal subha hi yahan ayengay.

**Shreya:** lakin…..

**But was cut by Tarika:** koi lakin wakin nhi jao tum dono ab kal subha se pehlay khabardar jo idhar aye.

**Purvi:** hum chaltay hain tum khayal rakhna. Chal Shreya.

**Purvi and Shreya:** bye.

And both leave from hospital.

**In Purvi's car:**

**Purvi:** Shreya ab teri tbiat kaisi ha?

**Shreya:** mjhay kia hua ha? Bilkul theak hon.

**Purvi:** ab apni dost se jhoot bolay gi? Ya pher shayad to mjhay dost hi nhi manti.

**Shreya:** Purvi yeh to kia keh rhi ha. To hi to ha jis se ma apnay dill ki har baat keh skti hon. Apna har dukh bayan kr skti hon.

**Purvi:** pher bta baat kia ha?

**Shreya:** ma theak hon medicine li thi to fever utar gya. Ab khush?

**Purvi:** ma yeh nhi poch rhi.

**Shreya:** pher kia poch rhi ha?

**Purvi:** yeh fever charha kaisay?

Shreya lowers her head.

**Purvi:** aur tera transfer. Kahin Daya sir se larae to nhi hui? Ya unho na danta to nhi? ya koi baat hui ha? To bta to sahi ma sab theak kr don gi.

**Shreya:** Purvi to achi tarah janti ha k Daya sir ki koi bhi baat mjhay burin hi lgti. Aur jahan tak transfer ki baat ha. To yar bureau ma har waqt apni jaan ko khatra ha aisay ma Rahul fikar. To to smjh mairi baat ko.

**Purvi:** yeh toh ha. Hamari job hi aisi ha k kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho skta ha. Lakin yeh fever?

**Shreya with head down:** woh kal raat barish hui thi na to….

And Shreya leaves sentence incomplete. And Purvi understands.

**Purvi:** mjhay teri smjh nhi arhy aik taraf to Rahul k liye transfer la rhi ha k agar tjhay kuch ho gya to uska kia hoga aur dosri taraf yeh sab.

**Shreya:** barish faislay krnay ma madad krti ha.

**Purvi:** dikh rha ha.

They reach Shreya's home and enter inside.

**In the hospital:**

Rahul is sleeping. So, Tarika decides to call Abhijeet to inform him about Shreya.

**Abhijeet:** hello

**Tarika:** hello

**Abhijeet:** han Tarika bolo. Kia hua? Shreya ki tbiat kaisi ha ab?

**Tarika:** fever thora kum hua ha.

**Abhijeet:** thank God. Waisay ab ha kahan wo? Usay rest krna chahiye.

**Tarika:** han abhi Purvi k sath usay ghar bhaija ha. Mairi to wo sunti nhi Purvi us k ziada close ha to wo hi usay handle kr skti ha.

**Abhijeet:** han yeh to ha. Khair tum apna khayal rakhna.

**Tarika:** tum ACP sir ko bhi bta daina.

**Abhijeet:** han bta donga tum kifar na kro. Aur haan kisi bhi cheez ki zrorat ho to foran bta daina.

**Tarika:** sure. Acha ma baad ma baat krti hon Rahul k kuch test honay hain to us k jagnay ka time ho gya ha.

**Abhijeet:** theak ha. Uska aur apna khayal rakhna. Bye.

**Tarika:** tum bhi apna aur Daya ka bhi khayal rakhna. Pta nhi Shreya k transfer se us pa kia beet rhi hogi. Bye.

**At a distant place:**

Aik admi ghutno ma sar diye ghar k aik konay ma baitha ha aur be inteha ro rha ha.

**Man:** yeh maray sath hi q hua? Ma na aisi kia ghalti ki ha jis ki yeh saza mili ha?

Woh khara hota ha aur poray ghar ma ghumnay lgta ha.

**And thinking:**

_Ma na socha tha is ghar ko khawabon k mahal ma tabdeel kr don ga. Us sa apnay ki dill ki baat keh k usay yahan laon ga aur uski zindagi ma se saray kantay chun long a. itni khushian donga jitni waseeh yeh dunia ha. Lakin ab who yahn kabhi nhi a skti. Kabhi nhi._

With this thought he again sits in a corner of house and starts crying again.

**In the hospital:**

**Tarika:** Rahul uth jao.

**Rahul:** kia darling itna khoobsurat khwab daikkh rha tha.

**Tarika:** acha aisa kia daikh rhay thay? Zara ma bhi to sunon.

**Rahul:** teen khoobsurat larkian.

**Tarika with fake anger:** kia tum maray hotay kisi aur ko khawab ma daikh rhay thay?

**Rahul:** aisa ho skta ha bhala?

**Tarika:** kia daikha yeh btao?

**Rahul:** tum, Purvi aur Shreya. Aur tum aur Abhijeet sir (with naughty smile) aik dosray ka hath thamay beach pa chal rhay ho aur achanak Abhijeet sir tumhain apni bahon ma la k kiss krtay hain.

**Tarika:** rehnay do. Un ma itni himat nhi ha k mjhay I love you bol skain. Kiss kia khak krain gay?

And then after seeing Rahul's naughty smile she realizes what she has said and turns red.

**Rahul:** oh ho. To yeh baat ha.

**Tarika trying to change topic:** tum na Abhijeet ko hi q daikha? Khawab to tumhara than a to tum mjhay q nhi kiss kr rhay thay?

**Rahul:** aik to ma Abhijeet sir k hathon marna nhi chahta to khawab ma bhi aisa nhi kr skta aur dosra (in low tone) jo sach nhi ho skta who khwab hi q daikhna?

**Tarika:** q nhi ho skta?

**Rahul:** jab itni zindagi hi nhi ha to….

And lowers his head.

To lighten the mood.

**Tarika:** Abhi sach kr k dikhaon?

**Rahul:** nhi mjhay nhi mar khani Abhijeet sir se.

And then both start laughing.

**Tarika:** batain choro uth jao chalo.

**Rahul:** q? kia hua?

**Tarika:** kuch test krwanay hain tumharay. Doctor ne prescribe kiye hain.

**Rahul:** kia zrorat ha yar jub pta ha in sab ka kuch faida nhi. kuch hi dino ki baat ha pher ma hi nhi rahonga to in tests aur reports ka faida?

**Tarika:** Rahul yeh kaisi batain kr rhay ho? Tum bilkul theak ho jao gay.

**Rahul:** Tarika face the reality yar. Tum khud doctor ho achay se janti ho k yeh sab sirf behlawa ha aur kuch nhi. ma theak nhi ho skta.

**Tarika:** Rahul tum…..

**But was cut by Rahul:** aur sach kahon to theak hona bhi nhi chahta. Ma ab aur jeena nhi chahta Tarika. Bas Shreya ki wjah se hi yeh kuch sansain hain jo le rha hon warna kab ka chala jata is dunia se.

Tarika ma yeh sab tumhain is liye bta rha hon k ma janta hon k sirf tum hi mairi madad kr skti ho. Kia tum mairi madad kro gi?

**Tarika:** kaisi madad?

**Rahul:** Tarika tum to janti hi ho k Shreya mjh se kitna pyar krti ha aur kitni attached ha. Aur mairi halat bhi tumharay samnay ha. Tum janti ho k maray pass ziada waqt nhi ha.

**Tarika:** Rahul kia kehna chahtay ho saaf saaf kaho?

**Rahul:** mjhay Shreya ki bohat fikar ha. Maray baad to akeli ho jae gi bilkul. Janta hon tum sab ho us k sath aur Purvi se woh apni batain share krti ha lakin ma chahta hon k us k pass aik sahara ho.

**Tarika:** sahara?

**Rahul:** han jo usay sambhal lay usay tootnay bikharnay na day. Mairay janay k baad bhi uski zindagi ma khushian ayen aur koi kami na rhay.

**Tarika:** tum krna kia chahtay ho?

**Rahul:** abhi to kuch pta nhi soch rha hon tum yeh btai mera sath do gin a?

**Tarika:** bilkul dongi tumhara sath.

**Rahul:** thank you yar.

**Tarika to lighten the environment:** waisay tumharay khawab ma Shreya aur Purvi kia kr rhi thi?

**Rahul:** kiss to nhi kr rhi thi.

And both laugh and leave for tests.

**In Shreya's House:**

Both enter the house and sat on Shreya stands but Purvi holds her hand.

**Purvi:** tu baith ma pani lati hon.

**Shreya:** ab itni bhi bemar nhi hon k pani na la skon.

**Purvi:** ab dost se formal behave kray gi?

**Shreya:** Purvi yeh kia ha yar?

**Purvi:** kia kia ha?

**Shreya:** yahi to bar bar aisay q keh kehti ha?

**Purvi:** to aur kia kron to hi majboor krti ha. Tu soch la pehlay k ma dost hon ya nhi pher baat kr mjh se.

**Shreya:** theak ha yar jo marzi kr aur maaf krday jo utjh se uljhi.

**Purvi:** kia yad kray gi kitni achi, intelligent, beautiful, caring aur understanding dost mili ha tjhay.

**Shreya:** theak se soch la koi khoobi reh to nhi gae na?

**Purvi:** hahahaha.

**Shreya:** ab pani bhi pilae gi ya sirf mjhay rok k apni shan ma qaseeday hi parhti rhay gi?

**Purvi:** lati hon to baith. Bul k pani chor direct coffee lati hon to usi k sath dawai la laina pher thori dair so jaen gay.

**Shreya:** jaisay teri marzi.

**Purvi:** kia hua pher bukhar tez ho gya kia?

**Shreya:** q? aisay achanak q poch rhi ha?

**Purvi with naughty smile:** to itni asani se jo man gae to mjhay lga shayad teri tbiat nhi theak.

**Shreya:** Purviiiiiiiiiiii

And both laugh and Purvi leaves to kitchen for making coffee for them and shreya sitting outside thinking about their talk in car.

**Shreya thinking:**

_Sorry yar Purvi tujh se jhot bola. Apni dost se jhot bola. Ma achi dost nhi hon yar ma na apni dost se jhot bola. Lakin kia kron agar tujhay bta daiti k Daya sir ne mjh se kia manga ha to tu mjhay kabhi unki mang puri na krnay daiti aur un k khilaaf bhi teray dil ma mail a jata. Aur koi maray Daya sir oh sorr I mean Daya sir. Ab woh maray kahan rhay? Par who maray thay hi kab? Par jo umeed thi k shayad kabhi ho jaen us umeed ka dia bhi bujh gia. Khair ma nhi chahti k koi Daya sir k khilaaf kuch bhi sochay khas toor pa mairi best friend to bilkul bhi nhi. mjhay is jhoot k liye maaf kr daina yar._

Then Purvi comes with coffee and both have coffee and Shreya has her medicine and both went to bed for sake of some rest.

**In the bureau:**

**ACP:** Abhijeet: Tarika ya Purvi ka phone aya? Shreya ki tbiat kaisi ha ab? Aur Rahul kaisa ha?

**Abhijeet:** yes sir abhi Tarika ka phone aya tha usnay kaha k Shreya ka bukhar ab kam ha khana khila k Purvi k sath aram krnay ghar bhaij dia ha.

**ACP:** yeh to achi baat ha.

**Abhijeet:** haan sir usay rest ki zrorat bhi bohat ha. Pehlay hi itni tension aura b bukhar.

**ACP:** hmm. Purvi se sham ko phone kr k uski tbiat poch laina aur usay kehna apna bhi khayal rakhay aisa na ho k Shreya k sath sath uski bhi tbiat kharab ho jae.

**Abhijeet:** yes sir ma keh don ga.

**ACP:** Abhijeet yeh Daya kahan ha? Lunch k time se hi nhi dikh rha.

**Abhijeet:** sir lunch time ma usnay call kia tha keh rha tha kuch zrori kam ha kal ayega. Apko bta don. Maray dimag se nikal gya.

**ACP:** chalo koi baat nhi.

**In the hospital at night:**

**Rahul:** uff yeh test bhi na. pta ha inka koi faida nhi ha pher bhi….

**But was cut by Tarika:** pher wohi fazool batain shru kr di tum ne.

**Rahul to change the topic:** to kia apnay khawab ki baat kron jis ma ap kiss

And stopped in mid way.

**Tarika:** kia hua? Chup q ho gae?

Rahul didn't say a word just staring at the door. Tarika follows his gaze and stunned to see Abhijeet, ACP sir and Dr. salunkhe standing there. She stands in a hurry and the chair on which she was sitting fells on the ground.

**Abhijeet:** hello kaisay ho Rahul?

**Rahul:** th..the…theak ho..hon si..si..sir

**Dr:** arey yar itna ghabra q rhay ho? Waisay konsay khawab ki baat ho rhi thi?

**Tarika:** k..k….k….koi nhi sir.

**ACP:** nhi ho to rhi thi jis ma Tarika ki kiss ki baat ho rhi thi.

Tarika and Rahul looks towards each other and lower their heads.

**Rahul:** sir ma to ma to bas mazak mazak kr rha tha.

**Abhijeet:** to btao na hum bhi tumharay mazak ko enjoy krain.

**Tarika:** Abhijeet rehnay do na. woh sirf khawab hi tha. I mean mazak hi tha.

**Rahul:** han han khawab mtlb mazak hi tha. Mazak hi tha.

**Dr:** to kia hua humain pher bhi sunana ha.

**Tarika:** k..k..kia sunana ha sir?

**ACP:** khawab ya mazak job hi tha humain sunana ha. Rhaul btao foran.

**Rahul inlow voice to Tarika:** lgta ha aj Abhijeet sir k hathon yap her Dr saab ya ACP sir k hathon zror piton ga.

**Abhijeet:** kia bol rhay ho uncha bolo humain sunae nhi da rha.

**Dr:** Tarika tum hi bta do.

**Tarika:** si…sir m..ma?

**Abhijeet:** han q? tum q nhi bta skti?

**Tarika:** khawab Rahul ka ha wohi btae ga na.

**ACP:** to chalo Rahul btao.

Rahul looks at Tarika.

**Tarika:** lgta ha btana hi pray ga.

**Dr:** yar tum dono pher shuru ho gae.

**Rahul:** ma btata hon sir actually ma na daikha k

SORRY REALLY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE.

Thank you very much for allowing me to call you guys as yar.

Aur bohat bohat bohat shukariya ap logon ki tareef aur honsla afzae ka. Aur please please sorry na ka krain.

Aur ap log jo chahay jaisay chahin guess kr sktay hain. Ap sab ki guessing power extraordinary ha.

Yeh stories jub shuru kithi tab lga tha kisi ko pasand nhi ayengi. Aur mera khayal tha ma 3 ya 4 chapters se ziada nhi likh paon ga. Lakin ap sab ko itni pasand ayen jaan k acha lga aur story ab khud ba khud chalti ja rhi ha. Dair k liye aik baar pher se sorry.

Janti hon is ma Daya Shreya moments nhi hain lakin un k liye thora wait. I'll try my best k is wait k bdlay kuch aisa don in dono k beech k aplogon ko inki doori k chapters k wait ka phal meetha lgay.

OK NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

THANKYOU.


	6. Chapter 6

_Abhi theak tarha se chapter pora nhi hua but I promised myself k jis din meri aik bhi story k reviews 100 huay I'll update a story. So it's a thank you gift and treat for 100 reviews in my other story_** and is ma ghaltian hongi q k revise nhi kia time nhi tha aur jitna llikha tha utna update kr rha hon. **_Thank you_

**Tarika:** lgta ha btana hi pray ga.

**Dr:** yar tum dono pher shuru ho gae.

**Rahul:** ma btata hon sir actually ma na daikha k

**Abhijeet:** aisa kia daikha jo bola nhi jar ha?

**Rahul:** sir ma na daikha k Dr. Tarika kissi k sath beach pa walk kr rhi hain.

**Dr Salunkhe:** lakin tum to keh rhay thay k "jis me ap kiss"

**ACP:** haan yahi suna tha hum nay.

**Tarika:** nhi sir

**Abhijeet:** khawab Rahul ka ha na to tumhain kaisay pta kaisi baat ha?

Just then nurse enters. And Rahul and Tarika are happy that they are safe now from further questioning.

**Nurse:** inki reports agae hain doctor ne bulaya ha.

**ACP:** theak ha hum atay hain.

**Abhijeet:** sir ap log doctor se mil ayen ma hon Rahul k sath.

And with this three left to meet doctor.

**In doctor's cabin:**

**Doctor:** aye baithiye. Shreya nhi aye?

**Tarika:** nhi usay ghar bhaija ha.

**Doctor:** acha kia. Unhain rest ki zrorat ha. Aur

**Dr. Salunkhe:** aur kia doctor?

**Doctor:** reports theak nhi aye. He is just a guest for a week or two.

Tarika starts crying.

**Doctor:** daikhain agar ap aisay krain gi to Shreya ko kon smbhalay ga?

**ACP:** Tarika doctor sahib bilkul theak keh rhay hain humain Shreya ko smbhalna ha.

**Dr. Salunkhe:** haan Tarika hum toot nhi sktay hum hi to Shreya ki takat hain.

**Tarika:** sorry sir.

**ACP:** thank you doctor hum chaltay hain.

**At the same time in Rahul's room:**

**Rahul:** sir aik baat kahon?

**Abhijeet:** pehlay yeh sir kehna bund kro.

**Rahul:** lakin…

**Abhijeet cutting him:** jab tum Tarika aur Purvi ko darling keh sktay ho to mjhay Abhi na sahi Abhijeet to keh hi sktay ho.

**Rahul:** dar..dar…darling

**Abhijeet with smile:** don't worry maron ga nhi tumhain.

**Rahul:** sir ap mera aik kaam krain gay?

**Abhijeet:** konsa kam?

**Rahul:** apko waqt anay pa baton ga.

**Abhijeet:** zror kron ga. Akhir tumhari darling ma meri jaan ha.

And both laugh.

**Rahul:** sir sorry sorry Abhi Daya sir nhi aye us din k baad kbhi. Kaisay hain woh?

**Abhijeet:** theak ha. Bs thora busy ha.

**Rahul:** smjhta hon sir ap logon ka kaam hi aisa ha. Kabhi bhi ajata ha.

**Abhijeet:** yeh to ha.

**Rahul:** unse kehiye ga agar ho skay to aik baar ajaen. Meri tbiat theak hoti to khud ata par.

**Abhijeet:** ma keh donga. Bul k usay la k aonga. Tum itna na socho tum theak ho jao gay.

**Rahul:** sir mjhay pta ha aj k tests ki report bhi achi nhi aye hain ma bs kuch hi dino ka mehmaan hon.

**Abhijeet:** Rahul bas ab agar aisi baat pher ki to zror maray hathon se pito gay.

And then the three enter.

**Rahul:** kia hua? Doctor ne kitna time btaya mairi life ka?

**Abhijeet in anger:** Rahul tum…

**Tarika while cutting Abhijeet:** one to two weeks.

**Abhijeet with shock:** what? Yeh tum kia keh rhi ho? Tumhain pta bhi ha kuch?

**ACP:** Tarika sach bol rhi ha Abhijeet.

**Abhijeet:** lakin sir aisay kaisay? I mean abhi to iski life start bhi nhi hui. Kitna kuch and leaves the room.

**Tarika:** sir ma.

**Dr. Salunkhe:** Tarika jao usay smbhalo. Usay tumhari zrorat ha.

And Tarika also leaves behind him.

**Rahul:** sir ap logon ne Shreya ya Purvi ko to nhi btaya na?

**ACP:** abhi tak to nhi lakin btana to pray ga hi. Kab tak chupa sktay hain is baat ko hum?

**Rahul:** bas aj raat.

**Dr. Salunkhe:** kia mtlb?

**Rahul:** sir Purvi bht mushkil se Shreya ko ghar le k gae ha agar usay pta chala to abhi wapis ajae gi.

**ACP:** theak ha lakin kal to btana hi pray ga.

**Rahul:** sir mjhay ap dono se aik favour chahiye?

**ACP:** kaisa favour?

**Rahul:** ma na huch socha ha sir.

And Rahul tells them something.

**Dr. Salinkhe:** theak ha smjho tumhara kaam ho gya.

**Rahul:** with smile: thank you sir.

**ACP:** lakin tum yeh sab kro gay kaisay?

**Rahul:** sir ma na Abhijeet sir aur Tarika se meri help krnay ka promise la lia ha. Kal Purvi aur Shreya se bhi baat kr longa.

**Dr. Salunkhe:** hamari jab bhi jaisi bhi zrorat pray btana.

**Rahul:** sure sir.

Nurse comes and gives with medicine. And after 5 mins he sleeps.

**Meanwhile in hospital parking lot:**

**Tarika:** Abhijeet

**Abhijeet:** Tarika yeh sab kia ha? Shreya to toot jae gi.

**Tarika:** smjh nhi arha usay yeh sab kaisay baton?

**Abhijeet:** tum doctor ho koi aur ilaj nhi ha kia?

**Tarika:** nhi bht koshish ki lakin wohi result har bar.

**Abhijeet:** ab kia hoga? Shreya k baray ma sochta hon to dar lgta ha. Hum sab se is khabar se itna affected hain to us pe kia guzray gi?

**Tarika:** pta nhi Purvi bhi smbhal pae gi k nhi. purvi ki hi thori bht sunti ha warna to pta nhi kia ho.

**Abhijeet:** abhi tum Purvi ko bhi na btana.

**Tarika:** lakin q?

**Abhijeet:** Shreya apnay friends k mamlay ma bht sensitive ha aur aj kal to aur ziada. Aisay ma usay foran pta chal jae ga k Purvi kuch chupa rhi ha.

**Tarika:** theak ha. Lakin humain bhi khud ko sambhalna ha tbhi to unhain smbhal skain gay.

**Abhijeet:** yeh to ha. Acha chalo wapis chalain.

And they reach Rahul's room. Where they tell that they have decided not to tell Shreya or Purvi about test result right now. And then ACP, Dr. Salunkhe and Abhijeet leave. And Tarika stays in hospital with Rahul.

**Abhijeet:** Tarika koi kaam ho ya kisi cheez ki zrorat ho to foran call kr daina.

**ACP and Dr. Salunkhe:** bilkul Tarika foran btana.

**Tarika:** g ma zrorat parnay pa call kr don gi.

With this they leave from there.

Tarika moves to sofa and closes her eyes putting her head on back side. snd thinks about coming time.

**Tarika thinking:**

_Kal pta nhi kia hoga? Pehlay to Purvi ko hi smbhalna mushkil hoga aur Shreya ko to namumkin. Shreya to Purvi k elawah kisi k bhi bas se bahir ha. Purvi ko ma kaisay smbhalon gi? Lakin smbhalna to pray ga hi warna Shreya? Oh God kia kron kuch smjh nhi a rha._

**In the car:**

**Dr:** yar Shreya aur Purvi ko jab pta chalay ga to? Soch k hi dar lgta ha k kaisay smbhalain gay?

**ACP:** haan yar ma bhi wohi soch rha hon. Tarika kia kray gi akelay? Upper se Shreaya kisi ki sunti bhi nhi. transfer bhi la lia warna bureau ma hi kuch smjhatay usay.

**Dr:** boss abhi is ki umar hi kia ha? Aur upper se yeh sab.

**ACP:** yahi zindagi ha shayad.

**Dr:** Abhijeet tum kal ajana ta k jub Tarika Purvi aur Shreya se baat kray to koi to ho us k sath unhain smbhalnay ma madad krnay k liye.

**Abhijeet:** g sir.

**Abhijeet to ACP:** sir kia kal ma aur Daya late a sktay hain?

**ACP:** tumhara to smjh ata ha k Tarika k sath Shreya aur Purvi ko smbhalna ha Daya ka q poch rhay ho?

**Abhijeet:** sir Rahul Daya se milna chah rha tha to soch rha hon aj usi k sath ruk jaon kal wahin se hospital ajaen hum.

Dr and ACP exchange glances.

**ACP:** theak ha.

**Dr:** aur Tarika se kehna kal uski chute ha.

**ACP:** chutti?

**Dr:** haan boss pta nhi kal wahan kia ho to socha chute da don ta k kaam ki taraf se to usay koi fikar na ho kam az kam.

**ACP:** Abhijeet agar ziada problem ho to beshak tum dono bhi chute kr laina lakin phone kr k bta zror daina.

**Abhijeet:** yes sir.

**Dr:** aur daihan rakhna Shreya ki tbiat already khrab ha.

**Abhijeet:** sir ap log fikar na krain hum sab mil k unhain smbhal lain gay. Aur ap dono ko bhi halaat se mutalik inform krtay rhain gay.

**ACP:** theak ha. Chalo Daya ka ghar agay tum jao. Aur haan apna aur Daya ka bhi dhayan rakhna.

**Abhijeet:** yes sir. Good night.

**Dr and ACP:** good night.

And they drove leaving Abhijeet at Daya's door.

**Dr:** boss humain bhi apna kam abhi krna hoga.

**ACP:** haan Rahul na jo kaha ha us pa usnay kaam shuru kr dia ha lakin hamaray part k bina uska kaam adhura reh jae ga.

**Dr:** theak ha to ghar pohanchtay hi pehlay kaam krtay hain.

They ACP's home and ACP makes a call and tell the person to come and meet him tomorrow morning.

**ACP:** lo ab ho jae ga hamara kam.

**Dr:** haan ab Rahul ne jo socha ha waisa hi ho jae.

And then doctor leaves for his house.

**In Shreya's house:**

Shreya wakes up and after getting fresh gets out from her room and finds Purvi in the kitchen.

**Shreya:** kia kr rhy ho Purvi?

**Purvi:** are tum uth gae? Ab kaisi tbiat ha?

**Shreya:** ma theak hon. Aur ab bilkul bukhar nhi ha. Lakin tum yahan kia kr rhi ho?

**Purvi:** wohi jo dikh rha ha. Khana bna rhi hon.

**Shreya:** lakin q?

**Purvi:** lgta ha tum dopehar wali batain bhool gae ho.

**Shreya:** g nhi mera dimag nhi khrab k dobara teray se behes kron.

**Purvi:** pher is q ka kia mtlb ha?

**Shreya:** mera mtlb tha k khana bna hua tha na. ma subha bna k nikli thi.

**Purvi:** haan lakin mainay socha apni pyari dost ko apnay khoobsurat hathon se bna lazeez khana khilaon.

**Shreya:** tu thakti nhi?

**Purvi:** CID officer hon kafi stamina ha mera.

**Shreya:** pta nhi uncle kaisay bardasht krtay hain tujhay?

**Purvi:** mtlb kia ha tera han?

**Shreya:** kuch nhi mairi maa

**Purvi:** to chal pher ja k tv chala aur koi movie lga ma coffee la k arhi hon

**Shreya:** acha waisay bhi behes ka koi faida nhi ha

**Purvi:** to krnay ki soch bhi mat.

Shreya goes and turns on the tv and then Purvi and Shreya watch movie with coffee. After coffee Shreya takes her mobile and before she can dial number Purvi snatches mobile from her hand.

**Purvi:** yeh to kia kr rhi ha?

**Shreya:** Tarika ko call krnay lgi thi.

**Purvi:** q?

**Shreya:** kia q? zahir se baat ha Rahul ki tbiat pochnay k liye.

**Purvi:** nhi

**Shreya:** q nhi? aik to hospital nhi janay da rhi upper se baat bhi nhi krnay da rhi.

**Purvi:** q k agar tu nay phone kia to tu meri baat maan k ghar ma nhi rukay gi. Pehlay hi tujjhay rokna kitna mushkil ha.

**Shreya:** lakin Rahul?

**Purvi:** theak ha Rahul. Aur Tarika ha na us k sath. Tjhay Tarika pa bharoosa nhi ha?

**Shreya:** yeh kaisi baatain kr rhi ha?

**Purvi:** to pher to phone nhi kray gi. Waisay bhi mairi baat hui thi. Usnay kaha Rahul theak ha aur agar koi baat hui to Tarika call kr day gi. Is liye ab fikar chor chal khana khatay hain.

**Shreya:** haan chal. Waisay bhi tu mairi sunanay wali to ha nhi

**Purvi with naughty smile and teasing tone:** waisay ager to Daya sir ko call krna chahti ha to ma tera phone wapis kr skti hon.

**Shreya:** chal khana khaen.

Both have dinner then Purvi gives Shreya her medicine and both go to bed. as Shreya needs rest and they have to reach hospital in the morning.

**Outside Daya's house:**

After Abhijeet got out from car he went near door and knocked.

**Abhijeet:** Daya darwaza khol.

**Daya:** samnay se hat pher kholta hon.

**Abhijeet:** q haton?

**Daya:** hatay ga nhi to darwaza kaisay kholon ga?

**Abhijeet:** jaisay hamesha kholta ha.

**Daya:** lakin tu hatay ga to hi darwaza khulay ga na.

**Abhijeet:** tera darwaza ander ki taraf khulta ha bahir nhi to ma q haton?

**Daya:** Abhijeet daikh

**Abhijeet cut him:** daikh tu kholta ha ya ma khud khol lon.

**Daya:** theak ha khud khol la.

Abhijeet draws his swiss knife from his pocket.

**Daya:** ruk to is se darwaza kholay ga?

**Abhijeet:** haan ab key to ha nhi jis se kholon.

**Daya:** yeh le.

**Abhijeet:** kia lon?

**Daya:** key aur kia?

**Abhijeet:** tera bhi jawab nhi darwaza khol k key dag a ta k ma us se darwaza khol k ander a skon.

Then someone pats his back. he turns and sees.

**Abhijeet:** tum yahan kia kr rhay ho?

**Person:** koshish.

**Abhijeet:** koshish? Kaisi koshish? Kia krnay ki koshish?

**Daya:** tjhay samnay se hatanay ki koshish ta k darwaza khol skon.

**Abhijeet:** tjhay btana chahiye tha k tu meray pechay khara ha.

**Daya:** ma keh to rha tha hat. Lakin tum baat sunanay tyar hi nhi thay.

**Abhijeet:** acha ab key day.

Daya gives him key. Abhijeet opens the door and both enter inside.

**Daya:** yeh la pani.

**Abhijeet:** thank you

**Daya:** khana khae ga?

**Abhijeet:** haan zror. Tiffen wala da gya kia?

**Daya:** nhi abhi ata hi hoga. Waisay tu yahan bina btae. Koi kaam ha?

**Abhijeet:** tujh se baat krni thi.

**Daya:** haan bolo.

**Abhijeet:** ma hospital gya tha Rahul ki reports achi nhi hain doctor ne kaha k one to two weeks hi hain us k pass baki.

**Daya with shock:** yeh tum kia keh rhay ho? Koi aur ilaj? Kisi aur jagah la jaen to agar yahan mumkin nhi?

**Abhijeet:** nhi ab kuch nhi ho skta sab try kr lia ha. Meri Tarika se bhy is baray ma baat hui ha.

**Daya:** oh no. aur Shreya, Purvi aur Tarika kaisi hain?

**Abhijeet:** abhi to sirf Tarika ko pta ha kal btaen gay Shreya aur Purvi ko.

**Daya:** acha ha waisay bhi Shreya ki tbiat theak nhi aj raat to rest kr lay gi aisay.

Abhijeet smiles as he was showing he is working all the while in bureau when they were worried about Shreya. But now his sentence showed that he was not only listening but also worried about her.

**Abhijeet:** Daya Rahul tujh se milna chahta ha.

**Daya:** haan ma dobara gya nhi na. lakin kal chala jaun ga.

**Abhijeet:** subha sath chalain gay.

**Daya:** kia mtlb?

**Abhijeet:** kal Purvi aur Shreya ko Rahul k baray ma btana ha to ACP sir ne kaha k ma bhi jaon subha ta k unhain sambhalnay ma Tarika ki madad kr skon.

**Daya:** yeh bhi ha. Lakin unhain sambhalna itna asan nhi hoga.

**Abhijeet:** Dr. Salunkhe ne Tarika ko chute di ha ta k sara time Shreya aur Purvi ka daihan rakh skay. Aur ACP sir ne bhi kaha k ager zrorat pray to hum bhi Tarika k sath ruk jaen unhain saambhalnay k liye.

**Daya:** hmmm lakin Shreya na to leave nhi li hogi. Usay thori na pta hoga.

**Abhijeet:** yeh to mainay socha hi nhi. ma ACP sir se baat krta hon wohi head quarter baat kr laingay Shreya ki leave k silsilay ma.

**Daya:** yahi sahi rhay ga.

Abhijeet calls ACP.

**ACP:** haan Abhijeet bolo. Sab theak ha na?

**Abhijeet:** sir Shreya ki leave.. I mean usnay to leave nhi li na to

**ACP:** tum fikar na kro ma na pehlay hi head quarter phone kr dia tha k Shreya ki kuch help chahiye to kal usay bureau bhaij dain.

**Abhijeet:** sir unho ne kia kaha?

**ACP:** woh maan gae thay. Ma na unhain kaha k Shreya ko ma khud bta donga. Ab tum usay kal bta daina k uska off ha. Aur head quarter walon ko keh dain gay k Shreya bureau ma ha.

**Abhijeet:** theak ha sir.

**ACP:** Daya maan gya kal anay k liye?

**Abhijeet:** g sir. Ap fikar na krain kal subha hum dono jaen gay hospital.

**ACP:** theak ha. Good night.

**Abhijeet:** good night sir.

**In the morning:**

**In the hospital:**

Tarika wakes up and sees Rahul already awake.

**Rahul:** good morning beauty

**Tarika:** good morning

**Rahul:** to darling khawab ma kisay daikha?

**Tarika:** q baton?

**Rahul:** not fair ma nab hi to btaya than a.

**Tarika:** us k baad kia hua tha bhool gae?

**Rahul:** darling tumharay liye to kuch bhi kr sktay hain.

Just then nurse enters with breakfast for Rahul and his medicines.

**Rahul:** ma na nhi khana yeh.

**Tarika:** sister ap yeh yehi rakhain aur jaen.

**Rahul:** ma nhi khaon ga

**Tarika:** abhi to keh rhay thay mairay liye kuch bhi kr sktay ho. Ab kia hua?

**Rahul:** ma nay eh thori na kaha tha k ma kuch bhi kr skta hon mera mtlb Abhijeet sir se tha k woh tumharay liye kuch bhi kr sktay hain.

**Tarika:** baat ko palto mat. Acha chalo ma apnay khoobsurat hathon se khilaon?

**Rahul:** hahaha Tarika tum to Purvi ki tarha baat kr rhi ho. Chalo theak ha tum kehti ho to kha laita hon.

**Tarika:** good yeh lo

**Rahul:** nhi do conditions hain meri.

**Tarika:** kia?

**Rahul:** tum mjhay khilao gi aur kiss kro gi.

**Tarika:** theak ha chalo ma khilati hon aur khanay k baad kiss kron gi.

**Rahul:** poori baat to sun lo

**Tarika:** mtlb?

**Rahul:** tumhain kiss Abhijeet sir ko krna ha meray sapnay.

**Tarika with shock:** yeh yeh yeh tu.. tu.. tum kia keh rhay ho?

**Rahul:** soch lo warna ma nhi kha rha

**Tarika:** theak ha lo kaho. Pta nhi Shreya tumhain kaisay sambhalti ha.

**Rahul:** thori dair ma pta chal jae ga

**Tarika:** kia mtlb?

**Rahul:** tum ne kaha tha tum mera sath dogi ab waqt agya ha sath dainay ka.

**Tarika:** yani tum ne kuch socha ha?

**Rahul:** haan abhi thori ma pta chal jae ga tumhain bhi.

**Tarika:** abhi btao na yar.

**Rahul:** tum mjhay khana khilanay wali thi.

**Tarika:** oh haan

And she feeds him and gives him medicine.

**In Shreya's house:**

Purvi wakes up and sees Shreya is not in room. She hears some noises and comes to kitchen and sees Shreya working.

**Purvi:** good morning.

**Shreya:** morning. Acha tum fresh ho jao breakfast ready ha aur Tarika k liye pack bhi kr lia ha.

**Purvi:** ma abhi aye.

After 15 mins Purvi comes and both have their breakfast and get ready to go to bureau but before that Purvi calls ACP sir to inform that she'll be late as she will come after visiting Rahul.

**In Daya's house:**

Daya wakes up first gets fresh and makes breakfast and when he is about to go to wake up Abhijeet. Abhijeet enters and both sit down and had their breakfast and then both get ready and leave for hospital. Tension is evident from their faces as they are thinking about the situation that they are going to face in sometime.

**In ACP's house:**

Dr Salunkhe arrives with two people they talk about something have breakfast and then leave for hospital. They all are very tense as they know a storm is ahead and they have to face it and prepare themselves for the same.

**In the hospital:**

Daya and Abhijeet arrive. And go to Rahul's room.

**Abhijeet and Daya:** good morning.

**Rahul and Tarika:** good morning.

**Daya:** kaisay ho Rahul? Sorry ma pehlay nhi aska

**Rahul:** its ok sir ma smjhta hon. Aur ma theak hon.

**Daya:** sir? Tum mjhay Daya bulao.

**Rahul:** nhi ma apko ap k nam se nhi bulaon ga.

**Daya:** to kuch aur keh lo lakin sir nhi bht formal lgta ha.

**Rahul with naughty smile:** bs kuch dair aur pher to kuch aur hi bulaon ga.

**Abhijeet:** kia mtlb?

**Rahul:** Abhijeet apnay kal promise kia tha?

**Abhijeet:** haan bilkul yad ha to bs usay pora krnay ka time agya ha.

**Daya:** yeh tum kia batain kr rhay ho? Saaf saaf btao.

**Rahul:** abhi nhi kuch dair wait krna prayga ap sab ko.

Just then Purvi and Shreya enter.

**Purvi:** good morning.

**Shreya:** morning.

**All:** good morning.

Only Daya notices something but keeps mum about it.

**Purvi:** kaisay ho Rahul?

**Rahul:** tumhari judai ma kaisa ho skta hon darling?

All smiles.

**Shreya:** test ka kia bna?

Tarika looks scared and looks at Abhijeet and Daya.

**Shreya:** kia baat ha Tarika?

**Purvi:** test ki report kab tak ani ha? Krwae hain na test?

**Abhijeet:** Purvi, Shreya please pehlay baith jao pher baat krtay hain.

**Purvi:** sir kia baat ha? Jaldi btaen mjhay dar lag rha ha

**Tarika with head down and teary voice:** reports sahi nhi hain

**Shreya and Purvi:** kiaa?

**Shreya:** kia sahi nhi ha?

**Abhijeet:** doctor ne kaha ha k

**Purvi:** kia kaha ha doctor ne?

**Tarika:** yehi k one to two weeks hain bas.

With this Shreya and Purvi breaks down and Tarika hugs them in order to soothe them but also loses her control and starts crying with them and three men look at them helplessly.

Abhijeet signals Daya. And Daya moves and hugs Purvi and calms her.

**Daya:** Purvi sambhalo khud ko tum aisa kro gi to Shreya ko kon sambhalay ga? Tum to janti ho na Shreya sirf tumhari baat sunti ha.

Abhijeet calms Tarika. After 5 mins Daya and Abhijeet succeed in calming Tarika and Purvi but Shreya is still crying badly.

Purvi hugs her tightly and after 5 mins she too stops crying.

**Rahul:** Tarika tum keh rhi thi k Shreya mjhay kaisay sambhalti ha jub k tumhain pochna chahiye k ma isay kaisay sambhalta hon.

**Shreya:** mtlb kia ha tumhara?

All are bit relax to see her controlling herself.

**Rahul:** Tarika tum kuch bhool nhi rhi?

**Tarika:** kia? Ma kuch nhi bhool rhi

**Rahul:** Tarika yeh cheating ha

**Tarika whispers in his ear:** thori dair wait kro krti hon.

**Rahul:** waisay Shreya tum se kuch mangon do gi?

**Shreya:** yeh bhi koi pochnay ki baat ha? Bolo

**Rahul:** nhi ruko abhi nhi bas 5 min.

**Purvi:** abhi q nhi? 5 min ma kia hoga?

**Tarika:** tum kia mangna chahtay ho Shreya se?

**Rahul:** bs …..

Sametime some people enter his room.

**Rahul:** lo jinka ka intezar woh shahkar a gaye. Ma inhi ka wait kr rha tha.

Everyone turns to look at the dooe and stunned to see those people.

SORRY REALLY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE.

Thank you very much for your reviews. Agar ap logon ko meri stories ma kuch kami lgti ha to please nishan dahi krain. I hope this is long enough.

Abhi bht se loose ends hain story ma lakin ahista ahista sab theak ho jaen gay. Aur jahan tak baat DAREYA moments ki ha to yeh unhi ki story ha to un k moments to must ayengay. Aur story ma pechlay chapters se related referances bhi ayengay is liye agar ap pechlay chapters daihan ma rakhain ta k confusion na ho. Lakin agar koi confusion ho to aplog poch sktay hain. I am here.

I know k ma expressions aur feelings convey krany ma good nhi hon par kia kron I am trying my best. Lakin na is story ma na dosri ma kamyabi sahil hui sahi tarha express krnay ma.

Khair waiting for your response

THANKYOU.


End file.
